Highway
by Katie-potatey
Summary: AU. Jules meets Liam in a very peculiar way. 1D fanfiction. One-Shot.


_Highway to hell,  
I'm on the highway to hell_

And I kind of was. On the highway to hell, that is. What I was doing now would be considered a sin by my mother and probably given her a heart attack. Oh, well. I was not moving in with her new husband under _any_circumstances. So, I did the first thing I could think of.

I ran away.

I decided I'll live with my Dad until I'm eighteen (one month) and have graduated and then my mother can't force me to move in with her. Genius.

Or at least it was. But now, walking a lonely road at 6 o'clock in the morning, running away wasn't my brightest idea. At least, running away on foot. I could've just asked a mate to give me a lift. It would've been much easier.

On the bright side though, I only had an hour left to walk to my Dad's house. Which would mean my mum wouldn't even be awake and I would have enough time to convince him of letting me stay with him, before my mother called around, worried sick about me.

I'm just becoming your regular evil mastermind.

Deciding that this trip could be a little more enjoyable, I swung the backpack that held all my essentials around, and fished out my iPod and headphones. Placing the buds in my ears, I set it on shuffle, turning the music up loud.

That would be my downfall. I didn't know it yet, but it would be.

After walking up the long and deserted road for about 15 more minutes, I had turned my iPod up even louder. I know, I know; I'll go deaf. But these are my ears not yours. Plus the music I was listening to was not meant to be played softly.

Having turned my music up, I naturally didn't hear the car coming around the bend, but I sure did feel it.

Being hit by a car is something you can't really explain. I guess it's like accidently walking into a wall, but in my case, the wall walked into me. And then you're flying up the bonnet, tumbling. You hear the squeak off the breaks and suddenly, you're flying over the top of the car and you're reunited with the ground, although you wish you hadn't.

Groaning, but thanking God I was alive, I tried to get up off the road, but my little tumble had left me stiff, sore, grazed and definitely bruised.

Suddenly, there was a pair of feet near my face. Looking up, the next thing I saw was a hand thrust in my face. Attached to this hand was an arm, and that arm belonged to the best looking guy I had seen in my whole life.

He had short, messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. His face was etched with worry, and before I knew it, he was helping me up off the ground. Um, okay.

"Are you alright? Oh my God! I didn't even see you! It was like you came out of thin air!" the boy said in a tumble, that I could only just make out as my brain was fuzzled and blurry.

"Um… Maybe?" I said, rather unintelligently.

The boy left out a small sigh which kind of sounded like a laugh. It seemed that he was happy that I was alright, but I'm not too sure. Not exactly a mind reader. And the whole getting-hit-by-a-car-and-possibly-being-concussed problem doesn't exactly help in that area.

"So, you're alright?" the unnamed boy asked, kindly. I nodded, knowing if I opened my mouth, I would word-vomit about how attractive he is. Yep, that would be a good first impression.

Once I nodded the boy smiled. "I'm Liam," he introduced himself. "And again, I'm so sorry."

Liam. So, the attractive (and now sweet) boy had a name. Well, of _course_ he had a name, the more cynical part of my brain said. _Everyone_has a name. It's not like people called him The Attractive Boy Who Had No Name. That would be weird, and even then, it would be a name. It completely contradicts itself. Urgh.

That was when I realised Liam was still there, with a confused expression on his face, probably waiting to hear my name. Oops.

"I'm Jules. And don't worry about it. Please, I'm fine." I told him. And I really didn't want him to worry about me because a) I'm not worth worrying about, b) it gives my crazy mother a chance to catch up to me and c) Liam looks like a sad puppy when he's worried. Which is cute, sure, but I'd rather see him smile. I mean, I'm (unfortunately) never going to see him again.

"Okay. But can I ask you something?" Liam asked me.

"You just did." I smirked. Natural reflex that I can't help. And Liam didn't seem to be annoyed with my response (seeing as a lot of people do when you say that) because he chuckled. There we go! That's what I wanted. Smiling Liam. Or, well, chuckling Liam.

"Go on. What would you like to know?" I asked, urging him to ask me what he wanted.

Liam smiled before talking. "Okay. So, what is a girl as pretty as you doing walking on the road at," he checked his watch. "Quarter to seven in the morning?" Liam called me pretty. _Liam_ called _me pretty_. Oh my God. Am I hyperventilating or...?

Deciding that it probably wouldn't do any good to faint over his remark, I responded sarcastically.

"I was walking. What were you doing?" I asked him back.

"Driving. But seriously, why were you walking on the road this early in the morning. Were you running away?" he asked. Even though he was smiling, I could see the concern in his eyes. Aaw. Wait, what? Running away? Shit, this boy is on to me.

"I wouldn't say running away, as much as escaping my psychotic mother to go visit my Dad until I'm eighteen." I replied, rather sheepishly.

Liam just shook his head at my, so in return I gave him a (what I hoped to be) innocent smile.

"Okay, Jules. How far away is your father's house?" Liam asked, rather casually.

"Um, random. "About 10 more minutes away. Why?" I replied, a wee bit suspicious.

"Get in the car. I'll give you a ride. It's the least I could do after almost killing you." He said.

"You didn't almost kill me." I said, getting in the car. Yes, I know, I know. Stranger danger and all that shit, but do you honestly think _Liam_would be that type? No, I didn't think so.

Anyway, Liam started the car and we were off on our 10 minute adventure. Woohoo!

Wait, isn't that Sim sex? I think it is… In no way are Liam and I engaging with Sim sex. We just met! **Note to self:**when settled at Dad's, make a Sim family with a Sim Liam and make cute-ass babies.

God, I really should be locked up in a mental hospital.

"So, what's your dad's address?" Liam asked, shaking me out of my crazy-person thoughts.

"Um… 41 Williams Drive?" It came out as a question. I wasn't positive which house it was, but I'd know it when I saw it.

"In Wolverhampton? Can't be. Are you sure it isn't 43 Williams Drive?" Liam said shaking his head. Now that he'd mentioned that, it seemed to be more familiar.

"I think so. How about I just point it out when I see it?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." Liam mumbled, nodding.

The car kept moving and the pair of us were silent. I could see Liam gripping the steering wheel and looking quite on edge. He was concentrating and I felt a pang of guilt. He wouldn't be paying dubious amounts of attention to the road if he hadn't hit me.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, but in fact happened in no time at all, we were cruising down Williams Drive. 37, 39, 41…

"There!" I shouted, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, pointing at Dad's house. It was in fact 43, just as Liam said.

"Well there you go. Do you think you'll be able to get to your house without being hit by another car?" Liam asked me. I gave a look, contemplating it.

"Well, _maybe_. But I can't be too sure. Thanks anyway, Liam." I told him.

"For running you over?" he asked.

"No! No. For giving me a ride." And with that, I gave him a hug. I mean, can't I get a hug with the sweet, attractive guy before he leaves me?

"No problem," he said as I drew back. Undoing my seatbelt, I opened the car door and got out before giving a short wave to Liam, and running across the deserted road with my bags. Just as I was about to enter through the gate, I looked back at Liam, whose car had started up again.

I saw him reverse slightly, before the car swung around and took its place in the driveway of 41 Williams Drive. When he got out, he gave me a smirk and twirled his keys.

"You live next door to me!?" I shout/whispered. I'm pretty sure people were still sleeping and I knew if someone shouted when I was sleeping, they'd want to start running.

"Yup," Liam said, popping the p. "See ya later, neighbour." He said, walking up to his front door and disappearing inside.

Well now when I make little Liam/Jules babies on the Sims, I'll have to make sure he's not around.

**One of the various works I have written over at 1DFF. Originally for onlythebritish's one word comp.**

**... I didn't win.**

**But that's alright. Gosh, I havent posted anything here in ages. Almost a year...**

**Yeah, dont expect anything else soon. Might put up other 1D writing. May not. **


End file.
